Buss Bully Pt 2 of The Adventures of Gail Storee
by Annanarra
Summary: Gail makes a big mistake on the buss one day thinking it's a good idea. When Casey finds a new way to bug her, how will she cope?


_Buss Bully_

Gail shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. Careful not to splash mud on her school outfit, she walked to the open buss doors. Once inside, she settled her backpack beside herself on the old blue seat and buckled herself. Gail remembered her first time getting on this buss.

Gail was greeted by a nice older lady named Donna. Buss 42 was half the size of all the other busses and was the only short buss in Rozet Elementry School. Because of it's size, the law required the children to buckle up. Gail had liked the friendlyness of the small buss. It's riders seemed to look just as friedly. She had been proven wrong.

Gail twisted in her seat to see the back of the buss. She immediately rolled her eyes at what she saw.

_Oh, great! It's not like it's a surprise that Casey is on the buss. He is everyday. But I have a solution to drown out his annoyingness!_

Gail turned around with an mischievious smile. Digging through the junk in her backpack she finally found what she was looking for. She suppressed a giggle as she pulled out a little green MP3 player. This is probably the best thing she had ever bought.

Gail turned it on and pushed the earbuds in. She was soon slumped against her seat in relaxation.

_Ahhh, now this is great! No matter what, I cannot hear any rude comments or other things from Casey ever, ever, again! _

Then Gail did something that would effect her forever. Gail had always loved music, she had been singing ever since she could talk. Instinctly she began humming to the song she was listening to. Humming led to quiet singing.

Gail suddenly heard a loud shout from the back. She ignored it knowing fully that it was probably Casey. Gail ignored everything until they finally reached her school.

On her way out Donna tapped her arm and whispered to her, "Some kids were complaining about you singing this morning. I wouldn't do it again if I were you."

Gail nodded her head, then walked off the buss. She turned around to see Donna smiling and waving at her as she walked away. Gail waved back, then took off to the playground.

Gail said goodbye to her friends before she walked to her buss. During school, Gail made the decision to not listen to her MP3 player again on the buss. It was just too hard to _not _sing to it. She couldn't help it, that's just what she's always done. And besides, she knew she wouldn't enjoy the music anyways if she couldn't sing to it.

Gail walked to a seat near the back and sat down by her friend Joe. They were in the same 2nd grade class, and they seemed to enjoy talking sometimes.

Joe and Gail hadn't been talking for too long when two seats back on the other side she heard Casey shout something.

"Gail, stop singing. Gail, stop singing. Gail, stop singing." He repeated in a whiny voice.

Gail snapped her head around to face him and gave him glare that would have wilted roses.

The 6th grader sneered back at her. Ever since her first time riding the buss last year, he had constantly annoyed her and picked on her. She tried to get Donna to do something, but he kept on bullying her. Now she had sort of gotten used to it. She tried her best to be nice back, but that was easier said than done.

She turned around and stared at nothing in particular in front of her. She grimaced when she heard Casey repeat, "Gail, stop singing."

Joe elbowed her to get her attention.

"Just ignore him." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "He'll stop eventually."

"I-" Gail was interupted by Casey's chanting again.

"I hope so." she said through clenched teeth.

Eventually her torture ended as Casey walked down the aisle to exit the buss. But before he fully relented for that day he shouted, "Gail, stop singing!" as he stepped off the buss.

Gail sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Hey," Joe said, trying to cheer her up. "At least he's gone."

"Yep, just so he can torture me tommorow." She mumbled.

"Maybe he'll forget about it by then." Joe replied, trying to stay positive.

"Knowing him, not likely." Gail said, frowning.

Gail quietly walked up the buss steps the next morning. She ducked her head hoping to not be spotted by Casey. She succesfully slunk down onto a seat by herself and stared at the roof.

But as soon as the doors closed she heard those three horrid words. He repeated it every time the picked up a new student and when she got off the buss.

On the way home he did the same thing. Gail clamped her hands over her ears, but it didn't help anything.

"Casey!" she heard someone shout suddenly.

She turned to look at the seat across from her. Joe was turned around to face the back with his knees on the seat.

"Be quiet! She is not singing! If anyone is singing, it's YOU!" Joe shouted, anger evident on his face.

Casey stuck his tongue out at Joe, but as he did that the buss went over a bump. Casey flew up out of his seat, obiviously not buckled, hit his head on the backpack rack above and bit his tongue.

"Oww!" He cried, resting his hand on his head. "I bit my tongue!"

Everyone burst out in laughter, even Donna was laughing. But no one was laughing as much as Gail and Joe.

When Gail got ahold of herself she looked over at Joe.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh!" She smiled.

All year long, and even the next year, Casey taunted Gail about that same thing. But instead of getting mad, she thought about the one time he got payback.

Thankfully, 6th grade was Casey's last year at Rozet Elementry. Her first day of 3rd grade was quite peaceful on the buss ride, as was her whole year.

That year, her school put on a fun Halloween party. Gail walked in and immediatly she saw Casey in charge of a game. He eventually saw her and glared at her. She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

At the same exact time they both stuck out their tongues before Gail walked away.

Gail never, ever saw him again. Thank GOODNESS!


End file.
